


The iPad

by chocolafied, LunaTheLoneWolf



Series: Crack Creed [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angry Brits, Anything Yusuf touches Breaks, Candy Crush, Electronic Wise, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Parody, iPads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheLoneWolf/pseuds/LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let Yusuf near electronics with screens. EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The iPad

**Author's Note:**

> This might not have happened with Shaun's iPad, but it did with my family's one. ...Whoops? :'D

**Characters in this story:**

****

* * *

                It was one of those rare times where they had nothing important going on and were able to visit the future. Ezio was trying to train Desmond more in the ways of being an assassin with the other three modern day assassin’s watching in amusement as she hit him over the head every time he messed up. Meanwhile, Yusuf sat off to the side. She was stretched across the couch, throwing in a comment every now and then, with the strange-rectangular-future-device that Shaun had said was, “An IPad you bloody git!” in hand.

She just sat there and played one of the (very few) games Rebeca had taught her how to play that involved matching up colorful, hard pieces of sugar that Rebecca had said were, “pieces of candy. That’s kinda why it’s called Candy Crush.” After Rebecca had taught her how to play, (and showing Yusuf how to turn the volume off just to stop having her yell about how perverted the man sounded in the game) Yusuf actually became quite skilled at the game. Even Shaun had mentioned the high scores being impressive without her normal amount of venom.

Yusuf flicked her finger across the screen to start a chain reaction with her last move. As she watched match after match be made, someone called her name. Looking up, she saw the modern assassins were up and starting toward the exit while Ezio stood there looking at her. “Come on you lazy bum. We are going out to eat. We both need to get changed.” Yusuf looked back down at the game. Seeing that she didn’t win, she nodded and got to her feet before her friend added, “Oh and Shaun said to leave that thing here,” pointing to the IPad.

Again she nodded. She was out of lives anyways. While Ezio turned to join the others, Yusuf turned and dropped the IPad on the couch. As she went to turn back and jog to the others, she noticed the device bounce on the cushion in the corner of her eye. She turned to the couch with widened eyes as the thing bounced a good foot in the air before heading straight toward the edge of the couch. She went to lunge for it but it was too late. The IPad slipped through her hands and continued on it’s descent. A second later, everyone froze as a loud crunching noise echoed through the room. Then they all slowly turned toward Yusuf, frozen in mid-lunge, and the IPad…

Which was faced down…

On the concrete floor.

“Hehe… Whoops?” She looked at the others with a sheepish grin on her face. She scratched the back of her head, chuckling lightly. “I didn’t think it would bounce _that_ high when you dropped it on a couch…”

The reaction to this was quite comical. Well… at least it was to Yusuf. Ezio, Desmond, and Lucy all simultaneously face palmed at the stupidity. Meanwhile Rebecca was nervously laughing and glancing at Shaun. And Shaun…

Shaun was red.

Shaun was _pissed_.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME,” the brit raged. “How the _bloody ‘ell_ -!”

“Shaun,” Lucy said, cutting of the raging chibi. She paced her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders before continuing. “Shaun, calm down. It was just an accident. Let’s just see how bad the damage is; I’m sure it can get fixed.”

Shaun stared at Yusuf. She wanted to yell more about the broken technology, but instead, she just took a deep breath and released it irritably. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she made her way over and carefully turned the device over, praying it wasn’t as broken as she thought. As she turned it over and looked at the screen, she concluded that it wasn’t _as_ bad as she thought…

 _It was worse_.

As she picked it up, chunks of glass tinkled to the floor. The screen now had a long crack, going from one corner to the next with little cracks branching from the main one. In each corner, not only did the crack end, but so did the glass. But it wasn’t at some far edge where it ended. The edge was close enough to the center that…

“Hey, what are those silver pieces,” Yusuf asked while looking over the small person’s shoulder.

Shaun turned around faster than what any of them thought was humanly possible. She had a fury burning in her eyes and no one was going to be surprised at this point if she decided to just smack the taller assassin with the broken iPad.  Not even if it was with the glass side which _still_ had small pieces falling out. “Those are called ‘circuits,’” she hissed out. “You broke it so bloody bad that you can see its guts, you git!”

Yusuf stood there a moment in silence, literally feeling the rage pouring off the girl in waves. Then an evil smile crossed her face, knowing she is going to piss of the girl more, on the inside while her eyebrows furrowed in confusion on the outside. “How are they its ‘guts’? They aren’t spilling out on the floor nor is it bleeding.”

And from that day forward, Yusuf was banned from any and all technology whenever they came to visit. She had to stand a minimum of five feet away from technology; six if it had a screen. At least… she just had to when Shaun was around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ezio: You of all people would do this too...
> 
> Yusuf: Shut it De La La La. -n-
> 
> Ezio: Feedback is cool, flames will be used to roast your electronics.


End file.
